What if
by Hepzheba
Summary: There's a funeral, a friend of the dead one gets angry at someone who shouldn't be there. There's not much to say, really. Read and find out. RWHG and HPDM


**Title: **What if...

**Author: **Hepzheba

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be a book for children...

**Summary: **There's a funeral, a friend of the dead one gets angry at someone who shouldn't be there. There's not much to say, really. Read and find out. Contains m/f-relationship and m/m-relationship.

**A/N:** Wrote it inthree or four hours while listening to Hans Zimmer's Tennessee, Moonlight Sonata and Adagio per flauto; Arhci e organo. Constantly.Would be very happy if you shared your opinoin about this with me. If there's something you don't like tell me what and not just that it sucked, 'cause that won't make me a better writer.

* * *

Silence covered the grounds outside Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. No words were uttered and they all knew there was nothing they could say to brighten up the day. The birds may be singing in the trees, the wind may be blowing softly, barely making the spring-green leaves move and the sun may be shining, but the sun couldn't bring any happiness to them. A young, brown-haired woman clung desperately to her fiancé. The red-haired man stroked her hair soothingly, but his eyes, too, were filled with tears. 

They walked slowly the path to the black coffin, which every tear-filled eye was fixed upon. The woman put down a white rose gently on the coffin. The white seemed so bright against the black wood. Tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. The man beside her laid a white rose beside hers, resting his hand against the wood for a moment before turning away from the coffin. The woman buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing silently. He led her to the first row of chairs and they sat down, the man's arm around the woman's slim shoulders.

People walked past them, leaving their own confirmations of grief on the coffin, staying by the man and the woman to show their sympathy with the grieving couple. The woman didn't look at them, but the man nodded in gratitude. First when a red-haired young woman came, the brown-haired woman looked up. She released the grip around her husband and embraced the other woman tightly. The man watched his sister and fiancée with sad eyes. The women sat down on each side of the man and he held them both closely, not knowing what to say or do to comfort them.

A blonde, young man walked up to the coffin, staring at the roses. The others stopped and stared at him. The red-haired man rose angrily and forced the blonde to turn around with a strong hand on the slightly shorter man's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked angrily.

The man didn't answer him; he merely turned around to look at the coffin again.

"His body doesn't even lie in there" he whispered as his hand reach up to lie on the black wood, slowly caressing it.

"Leave now, Malfoy, or I'll make you" the redhead threatened without hearing the other man's whispers.

"Why won't you let a man grieve in peace, Weasley?" the blonde asked in a low, but flat voice without turning to face the other man.

The redhead's eyes narrowed, but before he attacked the other man his fiancée put her hand on his arm.

"Leave him be, Ron. I don't want you to argue" she said, her voice trembling as she spoke.

Ron clenched his fist and then nodded in agreement.

"He's not worth it" he said and spit at Malfoy's feet. "Even though I don't think Harry would have liked to have him here."

He turned around to walk back to his seat but turned around, his eyes narrowing as the man behind him let out a sob. To Ron's surprise the blonde was down on his knees infront of the coffin. He leaned his forehead to the cold, black wood and covered his head with his arms, as if trying to hide from the rest of the world. Ron's mouth hung open in surprise as he stared at the other man who always acted so cool, as if nothing could ever make him feel.

"You said you'd make it. You said you'd kill him! You said we'd be together forever… You lied! Harry, you lied! You lied to me..."

His voice went from cries to silent whispers as he fell down to the ground, his body trembling and his sobs echoing over the silent grounds. Everyone was staring, wondering what the Malfoy boy was doing, why he was making this act just to mock them.

"Leave now, Malfoy, I won't take this. Leave now, or I'll kill you" Ron said in a dangerously low voice.

The other man rose, looking at the redhead through his tears. His face showed more emotions than Ron had ever seen in him over the past seven years they had known each other.

"May I ask you, Weasley, if you claim to be his best friend where were you when he needed you the most? You were off shagging your little whore."

He threw a dirty look at Ron's fiancée. Ron let out a growl and attacked the other man with his fists, not caring where he punched the other man as long as it hurt. Some other men pulled him away from the blonde, who hadn't even tried to defend himself. His lip was bloody and his clothes dirty with mud, but he didn't seem to care.

"Even though I feel like I was the one who always was there for him, I can't help but thinking that you deserved him more than I ever did."

The blonde turned around and left, limping slightly. Ron looked after him as he left, bewilderment showing in his eyes and long after the blonde had left he realised the truth.

"They were lovers" he whispered to no-one particularly. "Draco Malfoy was Harry's mystical lover."

_

* * *

_

_Harry Potter blew softly in his sleeping lover's ear. The blonde man turned his back to the dark haired man, but the blowing didn't stop. Harry chuckled softly as Draco's grey eyes flew open. The confused look on the blonde's face was replaced by a small smile as he pulled his lover in for a kiss. Harry complied happily and then pulled away to lay down his head on the other man's bare chest. Draco's hand played with the black strands and smiled up in the ceiling._

"_When all this is over" Harry said and raised his head to look at his boyfriend. "Would you like to get a flat together?"_

_Draco nodded and brushed a sweet kiss over his lover's lips._

"_You know I want to" he answered with a smile and then turned grave. "But what if…?"_

"_Don't, Draco!" Harry said and put his forefinger on the pink lips of Draco. "There are no what if's. We're going to be fine, both of us, okay?"_

_Draco nodded and Harry smiled._

"_That's my boy" he said and pressed his lips to the other man's._

"_We're going to be fine" Draco repeated against Harry's lips before he gave in to his lover's kiss._


End file.
